


Hide while you can

by Gwynzireael



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Had To, because reasons, it's crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynzireael/pseuds/Gwynzireael
Summary: “Kimmie, hide me!” she heard a familiar voice, as a black and green blur passed her. She turned her head to make sure who it was, but before she could locate the voice owner, she heard another one.“Kim Possible! Give me Shego back!” She turned back to the entrance and saw her archnemesis standing there, unamused.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Hide while you can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDapLab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDapLab/gifts).



> I have been writing a hella long fluff fic and I NEED some crack to let the steam out afgsdjfgasdjf   
> Sorry not sorry, have fun with this one dksfhasdf

Kim stood up, hearing the doorbell ringing like mad. She was sure it was Ron, wanting to complain about Larry in the campaign they were supposed to be playing right now, so she just opened the door right away. 

“Kimmie, hide me!” she heard a familiar voice, as a black and green blur passed her. She turned her head to make sure who it was, but before she could locate the voice owner, she heard another one. 

“Kim Possible! Give me Shego back!” She turned back to the entrance and saw her archnemesis standing there, unamused. 

“What?” She shook her head, trying to make her brain cells work to comprehend what’s happening. 

“You heard me! I know she’s here, let her out!” 

“I don’t-” She tried, but was pushed aside as Drakken entered her home and started looking around. 

“Where did you hide her?!” She felt a grip on her arms and she was shaken right after. This was when she decided to act, despite confusion. 

“I didn’t- look, I’m trying to do homework here. How about you two deal with your problems without me?” She pushed him away. He must have not expected that, as it was easier than she thought. 

“My only problem is that I saw Shego enter and she’s not here!” He scoffed, crossing arms on his chest. 

“Maybe she was hoping you would get stuck talking to me, while she ran away through the window? I don’t know, please leave.” She groped his arm and started leading him out. 

“Hmm, I suppose she could do that… I really need to chip her…” He murmured and Kim sighed heavily. That was a terrible idea, but on the other side, did he ever have any good ones? 

She managed to get the unwanted guest out and close the door, and moved to the window to watch him take off on his hovercraft. 

“You can come out now… Shego.” She raised her voice, and the villainess appeared next to her in a couple seconds. 

“Chip me? CHIP ME? I’ll-” Kim put her palm over Shego’s mouth, done with their bullshit.

“No. Why are you here?” She asked and took her hand away, hoping to just get an answer so she could go back to her room. 

“Thanks Kimmie, I owe you one.” She heard and squinted. 

“No big. What’s the deal with him?” The heroine asked again, slowly losing patience. She really wanted to just get back to homework, but if she was pulled into this, might as well get to know why. 

“It’s a karaoke night and he won’t take a hint that I don’t want to go there.” Shego shrugged and Kim just snorted in amusement. 

“You’re doing karaoke. On  _ fridays _ .  _ Karaoke. _ ” She started laughing uncontrollably, but stopped when she felt a flick on her nose. “Ow.” 

“Says a cheerleader, who has been doing  _ homework _ , on a  _ friday evening _ .” Shego pointed out, and Kim suddenly felt really hot. 

“Yeah, I like to deal with it as soon as possible, so I don’t have to worry about it later…” She shrugged, doing her best to look unaffected, but slumped, when she saw a smug smirk creeping on villainess’s face. 

“Uh-uh, and it’s not because your sidekick has other plans, is it?” 

“Okay, fine! Everyone is busy and I have nothing better to do!” She mumbled, turning on her heel, to escape back to her room, but she heard steps behind her all the way. “What?” 

“Now you do.” She saw Shego open her wardrobe and browse it, and she was too dumbfounded to protest. “You really need new clothes, Princess.” 

“What’s wrong with mine?” She queried, crossing arms on her chest, trying to pretend that did not irk her. 

“You’ve been wearing them for, what now, four years?” 

Kim frowned as she started counting. She got a lot of her clothes in 7th grade and has been wearing them since… 

“Six…” She cleared her throat and heard a loud sigh. 

“Okay, come on, we’re going shopping and you’re not getting out of this one.” Kim felt her arm being grabbed as she was led out of the house, and started wishing she hid herself instead of answering the door.   



End file.
